


Waking up (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Legion of Superheros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: based off my own personal HC for supergirl 3x10 (and 3x07?)





	Waking up (mini fic)

Brainy was the last to go into cryosleep. there were the six legionnaires that were already podded before the mission and he had to put Imra and Mon el under. he felt a twinge of guilt come over him, he did not like lying specifically not to Mon el but for the mission, the future and his friends he had to it.

Imra and Brainy had planed for Mon el’s pod to open in the 21st century and if Brainy calculations were correct and they were 99.12% of the time then Mon el would be awaken and found about 7 months after he “left” the 21st century. 

‘Ok he is under your next Imra.’

Imra walked away from Mon el’s pod and put on her hand on Brainy’s arm. 

‘Brainy, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to lie to him either but if there was another way you know I would have done it.’

without looking up at her he answered her 

‘I am aware of our circumstances lack of options. I only wish you didn’t have to take an unnecessary personal and physical risk like this.’ 

Imra squeezed his arm.

‘I trust you Brainy and Mon el with my life.’

‘I am aware of that but an early opening is one thing, but having the pod fail on purpose is another matter entirely. if I am off by even a second you could drown.’

‘I won’t, Mon el will get me out. besides if it is just Mon el he won’t wake us on his own this way we can complete the real mission.’ 

Irma let go Brainy’s arm and got into her pod.

‘It’s ok, Brainy I trust you it will be alright.’

Brainy then looked up at Imra as the pod stated to fill

‘I truly hope your right for all our sacks.’

due to the fact that Brainy could operate the pod form the inside he was the last to go under. it truly was a strange feeling for him do to this as felt his body going numb but his mind and AI core where still active. he was interfacing with ships mainframe and that part of him was to remain active until his proper awakening.

this experience was unnerving to say the lest he felt trapped like his mind had been bottled up in a jar. but it was the only way to activate the defense systems to get supergirls attention, to wake Mon el early and to have Irma’s pod malfunction at the right moment. 

what was unexpected however was the strain this would put on his body. Brainy had never felt so tried as the days, months and years ticked bye. the struggles it coursed his body despite it’s healing capabilities were all to real it became a cycle of unease and unrest.

but when the day came for him to finally wake it was not what he had expected. Mon el had awaken him to help supergirl how had been ‘punched into a coma’.

‘Brainy you don’t look so good’ 

‘Mon el, my mind has been active while in cryosleep. so my body is not at it’s best.’

‘are you going to be up for this, this soon.’

‘yes of course my healing capabilities will kick in momentarily and as you know i am an excellent at multitasking.’

‘Ok we need you to check Kara’s brain for damages.’ 

that was when he saw her, Supergirl, Kara for the first time. he had read all that he could about in his time and he must have listened to Mon el’s story’s about her a 100 times. he had imagined meeting her literally millions of times but seeing her like this actually seeing her was a little overwhelming. 

she was more beautiful then history had described her and not her physical beauty but he could feel her mind how warm it was, how much love was there and all her lose and pain that she held inside made her finally complete in his eyes and not just story’s from history or a lover lose in time. he did not think she would be so vulnerable or that she even could be this vulnerable. 

but he had a job to do and its not every day you get to help your hero but he had to remember she is a person first and a hero second and she was beautiful person indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my tumblr ithinkthingsaboutstuff, I'm dyslexic so spell mistakes


End file.
